all work and no play
by lacedwithlilacs
Summary: E/R femslash. Grantaire is frustrated at Enjolras' constant work ethic on Saturdays and Grantaire is forced to play it dirty to get what she wants. This is basically all porn.


Part of the Fem!e/R Presidential AU. Year: 2011.

* * *

Predictably, Enjolras is sitting at the computer typing furiously into an email when Grantaire walks into the bedroom slash Enjolras' office. It's Saturday, but Grantaire has probably seen all of ten minutes of Enjolras since they've woken up, not that it's at all uncommon. Enjolras balances her full time job while being a full time graduate student, which does also does not surprise Grantaire in the least. In undergrad, Enjolras had tried to convince her academic advisor to let her triple major in Political Science, Mass Communications and Women and Gender Studies. She'd ended up with a double major and a minor in Women and Gender studies instead.

Grantaire pulls her t-shirt off and throws it into the hamper before she walks over to Enjolras who has yet to acknowledge her presence. "Enjolras," she coos as she walks over to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around Enjolras' shoulders from behind, pressing her large chest against Enjolras' back. Her breath smells strongly of wine but she seems to be still coherent in the least. She looks at the email that Enjolras is typing at about 100 words per minute, an email to a teacher about a test score where Enjolras had earned 89 percent and she was arguing that it was at least worth 95 percent if not more.

Grantaire moves her hands downward, her left hand cupping Enjolras' tiny breast and squeezing softly as she leans in to kiss Enjolras' neck, exposed with Enjolras' beautiful, wavy blonde hair pulled into a simple ponytail. "Grantaire," Enjolras replies testily as she shifts her position in her chair, obviously trying to eliminate any sense of arousal, "I need to get this email out and then I have a paper to write for Thursday's class and then-"

Grantaire's hand runs down and quickly presses against Enjolras' inner thigh, brushing past sensitive skin. Enjolras takes a moment to get a single breath out, less than so much as a simple shudder, before she continues again, "I have to get some paperwork done for work before Monday." Grantaire frowns which she's not sure if Enjolras can feel against her neck or not. Enjolras has gotten better at hiding Grantaire's movements, especially since Grantaire tried to finger her under the table cloth at a formal dinner where Enjolras had almost messed up her speech.

Grantaire pulls her hands away and fully stands up, moving towards the bed and shimmying out of her pants at the same time. She grabs her nightgown, soft blue and satin, which feels great when Enjolras kisses her through it. The nightgown is predictably folded properly and placed underneath the perfectly fluffed pillow, since Enjolras had obviously cleaned up the bedroom when she'd been in deep thought earlier. Grantaire lays on the bed, on top of the sky blue covers and frowns at Enjolras' back since Enjolras hasn't so much as moved from staring at the computer screen.

Grantaire unclips her bra and pulls it off, immediately taking her nipple between her thumb and index finger, moaning loudly. Enjolras visibly stiffens in her seat for a moment and her fingers pause on their keys before she continues, almost typing louder now to show her lack of interest. Grantaire pushes the hem of her nightgown up, leaving the satin bunched up around her waist. She slides her panties off and throws them forward, so that they land on the floor and in Enjolras' vision. When they'd first stated dating, Enjolras had made it clear that if Grantaire's clothes ended up on the floor, there would be hell to pay.

Luckily, the hell that Grantaire had to pay was enjoyable hell, since the sound of the panties hitting the wooden floor makes Enjolras' gaze snap back to Grantaire. Grantaire spreads her legs a bit wider and bites her bottom lip. Enjolras is immediately hooked. Enjolras spins around in the desk chair and takes the three steps to the edge of their bed. She places her hands on the comforter and quickly crawls up to Grantaire, capturing her lips. Throwing clothes on the floor had always been a risky method, since it was just as likely to make Enjolras mad enough to hold out on sex for three days minimum as it was likely to make Enjolras pin her down on the bed and make her pay for dirtying up the floor.

Enjolras immediately takes hold of Grantaire's right breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers and making Grantaire arch up, closer to Enjolras. Enjolras takes no extra time though, after letting Grantaire's breast go, she runs her hand down and presses her index fingers against Grantaire's entrance, testing her. This was why the clothes throwing method was worth it, because any other time Enjolras would have laid down on the bed herself, on her back and propped her legs up, exposing herself for Grantaire immediately. Frustration towards Grantaire, specifically regarding the interruption of work or school, was the only way to get Enjolras into this kind of mood.

Enjolras presses the first parts of her fingers into Grantaire, extracting them almost immediately and causing Grantaire to whine softly at the teasing. Enjolras brings her fingers up between them, holding the wet tips of her two fingers in front of their faces as she rubs her thumb against the slick skin. "So wet already," Enjolras says as a simple remark, though Grantaire can hear the soft undertones of teasing there.

Grantaire pulls at the bottom of the back of Enjolras' shirt and tugs it over her head. Enjolras pulls her cotton shorts off and Grantaire pushes the panties down with them, leaving Enjolras in solely a plain nude bra. The bra is dark against Enjolras' pale skin, so beautiful as Grantaire leans up and kisses at her girlfriend's neck again, reaching up and unclipping Enjolras' bra. "Are your boobs even big enough to be wearing a bra?" Grantaire asks, teasing as Enjolras presses her thigh between Grantaire's legs.

Grantaire rocks herself slowly against Enjolras' soft thigh, rolling her hips only slightly, letting out soft gasps at the feeling. She's paying for teasing Enjolras on her breast size once again, but god it's such perfect torture. Enjolras leans down and kisses her, pressing Grantaire between the pillows and down onto the mattress itself.

All of Enjolras' kisses are rough at first before softening and Grantaire can tell that she's trying to put up a tough front. She runs her hand down Enjolras' side and immediately begins to thumb at Enjolras' clit, pressing two fingers against Enjolras' entrance and pushing them steadily in, sliding easily against the wetness. Enjolras falters for only a brief second, her kiss turns into a moan and then she's grasping at Grantaire's wrist and pulling the fingers out of her. She moves her thigh away from Grantaire's lips and Grantaire tries to buck against the air, settling her hips firmly on the bed as Enjolras keeps her still with Enjolras' own hand. Enjolras pushes the hem of Grantaire's blue satin up around her upper waist just below her full breasts.

Enjolras takes Grantaire's thighs with both her hands and spreads them apart after Grantaire has stopped moving her hips. She crawls down to meet her hands at Grantaire's thighs, her mouth hot as it breathes against Grantaire's own warmth. Enjolras wastes no time as she parts Grantaire's lips with her index finger and thumb, immediately licking up along the entrance and dragging painfully slowly against Grantaire's clit. Grantaire shudders instantly, her chest heaving already as Enjolras continues to repeat this action, over and over, every time feeling slower and more torturous than the last.

Grantaire is already letting out moans, trying not to buck her hips onto Enjolras' tongue and lips and failing only slightly. Enjolras lets Grantaire's other thigh go and brings two fingers to Grantaire's entrance, pushing them in fully in one swift movement. Enjolras' tongue finds Grantaire's clit, rubbing over it a bit quicker now, but still Grantaire finds herself pining, trying to get Enjolras to just take her all in. Her moans have turned into cuss words now, steady streams of "God fuck Enjolras, fucking Christ, oh shit shit shit fuck".

Enjolras' fingers pump in and out of her and soon there's a third and Enjolras finally places her lips over Grantaire's clit and sucks lightly but steadily, trying to draw this out even more. It's taking all of Grantaire's strength to keep her fingers tangled in the comforter's covers and not Enjolras' hair, which has fallen almost completely out of the red ponytail and every time Enjolras moves her head, the soft hair tickles the inside of Grantaire's thighs. Enjolras' tongue continues its constant licking with only the very tip, but it's integrating side to side movements and swirling.

Everything inside of Grantaire is unraveling, quickly and she's trying to hold onto the world with a tight grip on the comforter. The waves roll over her and she bucks her hips once against Enjolras' lips and fingers and comes hard, with a sharp cry. Enjolras keeps moving her tongue against Grantaire's clit as she comes, quickly backing off though and when Grantaire comes back down to earth, Enjolras has pulled away and her fingers have pulled out. Enjolras takes them into her mouth once she sees Grantaire looking down at her, Enjolras' lips breaking the strand of Grantaire's orgasm that connects Enjolras' fingers to Grantaire's entrance.

Enjolras comes back up to Grantaire's face, wiping her chin with the back of her hand and erasing the shine of Grantaire's wetness. She smells completely like Grantaire and it takes restraint to keep from jumping Enjolras. Grantaire's hand comes up to Enjolras' small breast and takes a hold of one of them, completely fitting into her small hand and she runs the palm of her hand against Enjolras' nipple. Her other hand slides down and regains its position of her thumb rubbing Enjolras' clit in circles and her two index fingers sliding in Enjolras perfectly.

All too quickly, Grantaire is aware of how achingly tired she is, her chest finally having regained some normal pattern of breathing, but she's certainly not awake enough to give Enjolras the same treatment as she just received. Enjolras knows this, lets Grantaire continue using the pad of her thumb to get Enjolras off, also knowing that she'll be repaid in the morning when Grantaire wakes up and remembers exactly what happened last night.

Grantaire continues the steady rubbing, the pushing of her fingers as she steadily works Enjolras open. Enjolras rocks against her fingers, taking her deeper and making Grantaire's pressure against Enjolras' clit even better. Enjolras drops her head as she focuses her hips, arching her back above Grantaire and letting her hair fall, Enjolras' favourite red ponytail now gone and probably on the floor, which Enjolras will fret over in the morning.

Grantaire pushes up against Enjolras' lips, kissing them over and over as she brings Enjolras closer and closer. Enjolras comes with her thighs quaking and her breath gasping, hips jerking violently until she's fully ridden out her orgasm. For a moment, Grantaire wishes they were 20 again, spending literally hours in bed and just getting each other off over and over. Enjolras manages to get herself over to the side before she plops down on her back next to Grantaire on the comforter, her arm flung over her eyes as she revels in the post orgasm bliss.

When Enjolras uncovers her eyes and looks over at Grantaire, smiling widely and probably having forgotten about the dirty panties laying on the floor now, Grantaire pulls her over into her arms again. They crawl under the blankets and press up against one another. Grantaire is already lulling off to sleep when she feels Enjolras' soft fingers creeping down against the blue satin and then down her stomach and to her lower abdomen before they find themselves buried between her lips again, rubbing slow, coaxing circles against Grantaire's clit again. With a single breath in, a sharp intake and a moan mixed together, Grantaire is suddenly very awake again.


End file.
